Daughter
by pena biru muda
Summary: [SDAnniv#1] ―bagi Kaito, hanya dengan mengingat satu atau due memori tentang putri kecilnya itu bisa menghilangkan kepenatan yang ada. /another fic from pena biru muda.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha **

**[fanfic ini tidak luput dari kesalahan] **

**[Didedikasikan untuk SDAnniv#1!]**

* * *

**Daughter**

* * *

Kaito menghempaskan dirinya di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Pria bersurai biru itu sedikit melonggarkan dasi biru tua yang melingkar di kerah kemeja putihnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Sangat.

Entah kenapa rasanya, atasnnya hari ini sangat menyebalkan. Berulang kali, dia harus memperbaiki hasil laporannya yang tidak sesuai dengan isi hati sang bos. Lalu, ditambah hari ini dia lupa membawa kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkan sang istri karena dia terlalu terburu-buru berangkat ke kantor karena dia ingat ada meeting penting.

Tapi nyatanya setelah dia sampai, nyatanya meeting diundur dan semua rekan kerjanya sudah mengirimkannya e-mail. Dan ponselnya tertinggal di rumah. Ditambah dompetnya. Sehingga dia tidak bisa makan di restoran di dekat kantorannya. Sehingga dia hanya mengandalkan uang yang―kebetulan―ada di laci meja kerjanya untuk membeli roti.

Manik biru lautnya yang semula tertutup itu perlahan terbuka dan menatap lurus ke arah foto yang berada di dasbor mobilnya. Di sana terlihat dengan jelas sebuah foto berukuran kecil yang menggambarkan keluarga kecilnya―yang terdiri dari: dirinya sendiri, istrinya; Megurine Luka dan putri kecilnya yang baru saja menginjak usia enam tahun; Kaiko.

Senyuman langsung terukir di wajah pria berkepala tiga itu. Entah kenapa, dia merasakan sebuah keteduhan saat melihat foto keluarga kecilnya itu. Terutama ketika dia melihat senyuman putri kecilnya. Mengingat senyuman putri kecilnya saja, terkadang sudah membuatnya melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Seketika dia teringat akan senyuman putri kecilnya itu saat sosok mungil itu terlahir ke dunia.

* * *

Sedari tadi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kaito hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu bertuliskan UGD di atasnya. Sudah hampir satu jam, sejak persalinan di mulai. Dan sampai sekarang, pintu itu belum terbuka. Dari luar sini, dia bisa mendengar suara rintihan istrinya di dalam sana walau tidak begitu jelas.

Sejenak dia berhenti sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya dia kembali mondar-mandiri. Melihat pria berambut biru ini mondar-mandir sejak tadi. Membuat seorang pria berambut merah muda pendek―yang merupakan kakak ipar dari pria berambut biru itu―sedikit kesal.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir." kata pria merah muda itu, Megurine Luki dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

Kaito menoleh ke arah kakak iparnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Di dalam sana istriku sedang berjuang!" kata Kaito.

Luki mendecih dan Kaito kembali mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah tidak tenang. Lalu, dari dalam terdengar suara Luka yang sepertinya berteriak 'BAKAITO SIALAAAAN' dan disusul dengan suara tangisan bayi. Anaknya sudah lahir.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan dengan surai hijau tosca dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, "Selamat BaKaito! Anakmu perempuan!" seru perempuan itu―Hatsune Miku, dokter sekaligus sahabat Kaito saat di bangku sekolah dasar itu. Kecemasan Kaito menguap begitu saja saat Miku memberikan kabar bahagia ini.

Laki-laki bermarga Shion itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, manik birunya mendapati sang istri sedang medekap bayi mungil berambut biru sepertinya. Luka tersenyum ke arahnya, "Kaito …" panggilnya lirih.

Kaito membalas senyuman istrinya. Perlahan dia mendekati wanita yang baru saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan nyawa bayi mungil di dalam dekapannya. "Dia perempuan," kata Luka.

"Ya, aku tahu," kata Kaito sambil menatap ke arah bayi mungil berambut biru muda sepertinya, "dia cantik sepertimu, Luka."

Megurine Luka―atau sekarang kita sebut saja Shion Luka―tersenyum, dia mengelus pipi bayi mungilnya dengan pelan. "Warna rambutnya sama sepertimu," kata Luka.

Kaito menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Bayi di dalam dekapan wanita bersurai merah muda itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Biru _safir_. Warna mata yang sama seperti dirinya dan istrinya. Bayi itu tersenyum. Dan senyuman si bayi mungil memberika keteduhan bagi orang tuanya.

"Kaiko," kata Kaito.

"Eh?"

"Namanya Kaiko. Shion Kaiko." Laki-laki itu memandang bayi perempuan mungilnya. Luka tersenyum, entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya dia sangat ingin tersenyum.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kaiko-_chan_!" sapa wanita itu.

* * *

Kaito tersenyum begitu mengingatnya.

Putri kecilnya begitu menggemaskan saat masih bayi. Kembali, dia teringat dengan memori yang lain.

Laki-laki itu teringat saat dirinya sedang ehem 'bermesraan' dengan istri merah mudanya dan Kaiko kecilnya menghentikannya kegiatan itu dikarenakan sang putri kecilnya takut tidur sendirian

* * *

Luka cemberut dan Kaito terlihat memasang wajah memelas.

"Kau kenapa Luka?" tanya Kaito dan tidak ditanggapi oleh istrinya sama sekali. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu masih saja cemberut. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Kaito dia membalika tubuhnya, membelakangi Kaito.

Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya. Dia frustasi. Dia tahu betul jika wanitanya sedang marah. Tidak mau mengatakannya, lebih memilih diam sambil memasang wajah yang menurut Kaito menyebalkan sampai dirinya menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Intinya, istrinya tsundere dan Kaito lelah dengan sifat tsundere istrinya.

Kaito mendekat ke arah Luka, memeluk pinggang wanitanya dengan mesra. Wajah Luka memerah.

"Kau marah padaku, hm? Luka-_chan_?" ucapnya pelan tepat di telinga Luka. Tubuh istrinya menggeliat, berusaha untuk melepas pelukan Kaito. "Le-lepas BaKaito!" seru Luka. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya itu, Kaito malah semakin memperat dan membenamkan kepalanya diantara leher dan bahu istrinya.

Luka merinding. "Aku tdak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau menjawa pertanyaanku tadi, Luka-chan." kata Kaito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Jantung Luka terpompa dengan cepat. Rona merah sudah menjalar di wajah wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

Dengan malu-malu wanita itu membalikan badannya dan menatap Kaito dengan wajah yang memerah. Kaito menjerit dalam hati begitu melihat ekspresi istrinya yang menurutnya melewati batas imut. Hei, ingat umurmu Kaito.

"A-aku cemburu," jawab Luka. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kaito menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Cemburu kenapa?" tanya Kaito.

Luka terlihat mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tangan mungilnya memainkan kancing piyama Kaito dengan pelan. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku cemburu … saat kau berbicara dengan rekan kerjamu itu," jawab Luka malu-malu.

Kaito mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut ke arah istrinya. Dia ingat, tadi dia dan keluarga kecilnya itu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhuan bulan ini. Kebetulan dia bertemu dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya, Kagami Lenka. Mereka berbincang tidak begitu lama tapi, semenjak mereka berbincang itu Luka langsung memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan selingkuh." kata Kaito sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Luka menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Aku tahu …" ucapnya pelan. Wanita itu menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

Shion Kaito tersenyum, dia menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya yang memabukan itu. Sebuah ide mesum terpintas.

"Eh … Kaito!" seru Luka terkejut begitu menyadari jika suaminya sedang melakukan sebuah 'penyerangan' mendadak. Bisa dirasakan olehnya, tangan besar itu menelusuri punggungnya. Kaito diam saja, dia tetap menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya. Luka tidak tahan, dia menggeliat kegelian.

"He-hentikan, BaKaito!" seru Luka. Dia panik karena suaminya sudah mulai menyentuh beberapa titik sensitifnya. Kegiatan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis kecil berambut biru muda berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membaca boneka beruang berwarna kuning madu.

"Papa! Mama! Kaiko takut bobo cendilian!" kata bocah itu, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Langsung saja, Luka mendorong Kaito dan merapikan piyamanya yang sempat berantakan dan melangkah menuju putri kecilnya, "Kaiko-chan tidak bisa bobo?" tanya Luka. Kaiko menganggukan kepalanya, lalu menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan ibunya.

"Kaiko takut bobo cendili… Kaiko bobo cama Papa Mama ya?" tanya Kaiko.

Luka tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala putrinya.

Sementara itu Kaito langsung memasang wajah asemnya. Padahal dia baru saja memulai, kenapa harus diganggu sih? Pria itu misuh-misuh dalam hati. Manik biru safirnya kini mendapati putri kecilnya sedang berusaha untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur miliknya. Ah, ralat miliknya dan istrinya.

"Papa!" seru Kaiko lalu melompat dengan girang ke pelukan Kaito.

Dan seketika itu entah kenapa wajah asem di wajah Kaito tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan entah kenapa kekesalannya tergantingan dengan sebuah rasa teduh. Putri kecilnya itu memberikan keteduhan di dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Mengingat tentang putri kecilnya itu memang obat yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan kepenataannya seharian penuh. Meredamkan amarah di hatinya. Semua tingkah laku putri kecilnya selalu saja … meneduhkan hatinya. Sekali pun, tingkah putrinya itu terkadang memang menguji kesabarannya itu, tapi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa marah.

Dia hanya akan tersenyum lalu menasehati putri kecilnya. Rasanya tidak tega memarahi putri kecilnya yang manis itu. Ah, mengingat putri kecilnya itu, dia jadi ingin segera pulang. Langsung saja dia memutar kunci dan melaju ke rumahnya.

Begitu sampai, Kaito langsung melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, yang dilihat olehnya si putri kecilnya yang sedang memerlihatkan sebuah gambar―hasil karyanya sendiri―dengan sebuah senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"O-kaeri, Papa!" serunya girang. Dan Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati putri kecilnya, "Tadaima."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Apa kalian tahu? _

_Jika kalian―para anak-anak―adalah obat yang paling ampuh _

_Untuk menghilangkan kepenatan orang tua kalian? _

_Kalian bagaikan semilir angin sejuk di siang hari _

_Yang memberikan rasa teduh saat hawa panas mengganggu_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

**Note**: HAIII SEMUA! /terjun

Ketemu lagi sama saya si author yang awesomenya melewati batas yang ditentukan oleh pemerintah (?) Oke saya kembali menghadirkan sebuah fanfic. Dan fanfic kali ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun SukaDukaAuthor yang pertama! Yey! Happy Birthday~ /bawa tumpeng

Hiyaahhhh saya dua bulan hanya untuk membuat satu fanfic ini! AAAA kesibukan sekolah yang menyitaku, ditambah ide tak kunjung datang, maka jadilah fanfic ini /nangis/

*lirik-lirik* sepertinya … fanfic ini keluar dari tema yang ditentukan AAAAAAAAA /terjun/

Yak! Pokoknya Happy Anniversary/Happy Birthday/Otanjoubi Omedetou buat SukaDukaAuthor~ semoga twitt-twittnya semakin menginspirasi dan memberikan dedikasi untuk kami para author /pose

Oke, sampai di sini saja, bincang-bincangnya (?) Maaf kalau fanfic ini rasanya sangat tidak bermutu /nangis/

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca

.

.

Tertanda,

**pena biru muda. **


End file.
